


Противоположный мир

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reverse, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Parody, ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), Third Cycle, ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Воробышек шёл через темный-темный лес, с интересом слушая новых товарищей. Он давно подозревал, что всё не то, чем кажется, но сегодня его подозрения подтвердились.





	Противоположный мир

Занимался обычный день. Солнышко неохотно поднималось из-за высоких гор. Легкий ветерок запутался в ветвях хмурого дерева и, тихо шелестя что-то на своём, непонятному никому, языке, пытался выбраться на волю. Короче, жизнь продолжала свой неспешный ход.

В мрачной целительской палатке проснулся Воробышек. Маленький ученик целительницы расслабленно потянулся и сонно повёл ушами, выгоняя сон из тела...

— Воробышек, где тебя Сумрачный лес носит?!

«Начинается», — промелькнула паническая мысль, и Воробышек со всех лап помчался к наставнице.

Листвичка была, как всегда, в отвратительном настроении. Что-то тихо ворча сквозь сжатые зубы, она сидела у входа в пещеру и перебирала какие-то пахучие травы.

— Лапы в зубы — и марш в лес за ромашкой, дармоед! — рявкнула она вместо приветствия. — Когда вернёшься, выловишь блох у старейшин и заглянешь в детскую. Ясно?

— Да, Листвичка, — покорно отозвался Воробышек и поплёлся к выходу из лагеря.

В лесу он встретил патруль могучего грозового глашатая, Ежевики, и отошёл на безопасное расстояние, пропуская его. Проходя мимо, Ежевика кинул подозрительный взгляд на замершего в траве ученика. Воробышек неуютно дёрнул усами: ему не нравился этот сильный и властолюбивый воитель, не щадящий противника ни в битве, ни в мирной жизни.

А вот и ромашка! Воробышек мечтательно улыбнулся, коснувшись кончиком когтя белоснежных лепестков. Раздался шорох травы. На полянку выскочил запыхавшийся Львинолап.

— Привет, от кого убегаешь? — удивился Воробышек, подняв на брата переживающий взгляд.

— От Уголька, — тяжело дыша, прохрипел Львинолап. — Я не хочу учиться сражаться! Неужели нельзя решить проблемы миром?

— Наверное, нельзя, — пожал плечами Воробышек. — Остролапку не видел?

— Видел. Она за патрулём Огнезвёзда увязалась. Хочет выпытать у Крутобока, как незаметно нарушать Воинский закон. Ой, кто-то идёт. Пока!

Львинолап поспешно свалил. На поляне появилось ещё одно действующее лицо, а именно — Уголёк. Наставник Львинолапа огляделся по сторонам и неуверенно окликнул Воробышка:

— М... Воробышек, ты, случаем, не видел Львинолапа?

— Случаем, видел. А что?

— Ты не знаешь, куда он пошёл?

— Знать это мне не положено. Я простой целитель, который собирает ромашку.

Воробышек немного устыдился своих слов, когда Уголёк отпрянул и виновато прижал к затылку уши. Но природная верность не позволила ему выдать брата.

— Прости, — тихо извинился Уголёк и тоже испарился.

Когда Воробышек вернулся в лагерь, Листвичка была в ещё более противном настроении, чем утром. Наорав на ученика за то, что тот долго собирал ромашку, она вырвала из его пасти злополучные цветы и исчезла в глубине пещеры. Воробышек с явным облегчением понёсся к старейшинам.

Кисточка — старая ласковая кошка — с радостью встретила нашего героя в своей палатке. Они мило побеседовали, стараясь не обращать внимание на ворчание другого старейшины, Долгохвоста, который жаловался на то, что они слишком громко разговаривают.

Вечер прошёл хорошо. В детской всё было спокойно, если не считать Ромашки, которая опять разругалась со своими котятами и устроила им бойкот.

А вот ближе к ночи ветер переменился...

— Поздравляю, бездельник! К Лунному озеру ты идёшь один!

— А почему?

— Потому что я так сказала! Лисёнок занозил лапу, кто-то должен его убить... в смысле, приголубить. Ясно?

— Так точно, Листвичка.

«Хоть там отдохну от твоего ворчания», — подумал Воробышек, с облегчением отправляясь в святая святых всех кошачьих целителей.

Спустя несколько часов он уже оказался в Звёздном племени. Пока, к счастью, лишь в качестве гостя. Мимо промчалась какая-то кошка. Она сумрачно взглянула на Воробышка и, не останавливаясь, скрылась в кустарнике.

— Что ты здесь забыл, несчастный?

Воробышек подскочил от неожиданности. Рядом стояла красивая пёстрая кошка, в глазах которой сияли льды Атлантики и тонул пробитый айсбергом Титаник.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо и застенчиво начал Воробышек, когда кошка вдруг зарычала и бросилась на него.

— Кровь! Убью! — завизжала она, опрокинув Воробышка на землю и вцепившись зубами в плечо.

— Мама, спасите! Помогите!!! — Воробышек еле вырвался из острых когтей и сломя голову рванул куда глаза глядят.

Глаза интуитивно вывели его туда, где его сложнее будет увидеть. Короче, в место тьмы. Ну, в лес. Который Сумрачный, да.

Не успел бедный Воробышек остановиться и чуть отдышаться, когда сверху затрещали ветки, и на него прыгнула тёмная тень, в очередной раз уложив на лопатки.

— А, не убивайте меня, пожалуйста! Я за свою жизнь и мухи не обидел!

Тень озадаченно склонила голову к правому плечу. Воробышку показалось, что он оглушил таинственного незнакомца.

— Ты не из этих... звёздных? — хрипло осведомился неизвестно-кто.

— Нет конечно! Я сам еле лапы от них унёс!

— Значит, друг, — решила тень и, вскочив, помогла незадачливому Воробышку принять положенное бодрствующему коту положение. — Меня зовут Коршун. А от кого ты убегал?

— Не знаю. От какой-то пёстрой кошки.

— Думаю, это была Пестролистая. Та ещё мегера. Идём, я познакомлю тебя с нашими.

Взрослый мёртвый кот и маленький серый котёнок двинулись в самую чащу темного леса.

— Слушай, Коршун, мы ведь в Сумрачном лесу, не так ли? — спустя несколько минут осторожно осведомился Воробышек.

— М-м-м... да.

— Значит, ты как бы мёртвый?

— Не как бы, а точно. Пал жертвой коварных интриг братца и Огнезвезда.

Воробышек любопытно навострил уши.

— Ну, они подстроили ловушку: Огнезвезд притворился, что попал в капкан, я бросился ему на помощь, а тут этот, брат мой, как всадит кол в шею!..

— Ох, извини, не знал, — смутился Воробышек.

— Да ничего, всё нормально. Вон Частокола тоже брат убил, а он не унывает. А вот и он, кстати.

Из темноты выскочило несколько котов. Впереди всех бежал огромный полосатый гигант со шрамом на носу. Следом за ним шли темно-серый воитель, белый кот с шрамом через всё тело, кот со сломанным, как ветка, хвостом и ещё несколько обитателей мрачного местечка.

Тот, что со шрамом на носу, резко затормозил недалеко от Коршуна и крикнул:

— Звёздный?

— Нет, друг, — успокоил его Коршун и тихо проинформировал Воробышка: — Это мой отец, Звездоцап. Его убил посланный звёздными Бич, потому что он хотел убрать с предводительского места обезумевшую Синюю Звезду, которой наши заботливые предки-злыдни нашептали, что огонь должен спасти лес. Ха, как бы не так! Огонь может только нести зло, наш милый Огнезвезд — идеальный тому пример.

Воробышек уже в который раз поёжился, вспомнив злой, горящий взгляд зеленых глаз предводителя.

— Согласен.

— Рядом со Звездоцапом — Частокол, — продолжил Коршун. — Его историю ты уже знаешь. Тот, что белый — Снегоухий. Его убили через мои лапы, вселив в меня дух безумной Пестролистой. Звездолома отравила глупая Щербатая.

— Вы здесь прячетесь от Звездного племени? — полюбопытствовал Воробышек.

— В какой-то мере да. Если мы отсюда выйдем, они нас разорвут, а потом ещё наплетут, что мы напали первыми.

Воробышек шёл через темный-темный лес, с интересом слушая новых товарищей. Он давно подозревал, что всё не то, чем кажется, но сегодня его подозрения подтвердились.

Внезапно Звездоцап, шедший первым, остановился и поднял пушистый хвост.

— Стойте, — прошептал он. — Я чую знакомый запах, только не могу понять, где я его до этого нюхал.

— Может помочь освежить твою сгнившую память, жалкая тварь?

Воробышек застыл, узнав этот торжествующий голос.

Из-за кустов неторопливо вылез Огнезвёзд и пристально вперился в Звездоцапа своими пронзительными зелёными глазами-огнями.

— Не ожидал увидеть, Коготь? — презрительно бросил он, свирепо помахивая хвостом.

— Огнезвёзд, — сглотнул Звездоцап, прижав уши к затылку. — Как ты нашёл сюда дорогу?

Вместо ответа предводитель Грозы мотнул головой, и всё из-за того же куста вылезли Пестролистая, Крутобок и Ежевика.

— Ежевика! — Звездоцап сделал шаг в сторону сына, его глаза ласково сияли. — Сыночек! Как я рад тебя видеть!

— Отойди от меня, тварь! — злобно оскалился полосатый Ежевика. — Ты ничтожный слабак, который хотел убрать предводителя не из-за власти и не убив при этом, а из-за желания помочь племени! Не хочу тебя видеть!

— Но сынок, — растерянно промямлил Звездоцап, резко затормозив и недоуменно глядя на Ежевику, — сам посуди: зачем убивать ради власти? Зачем убивать вообще? Разве это приносит удовольствие?

— Да, — зло ухмыльнулся Ежевика. — Сейчас я это докажу.

Неожиданно он напряг свои сильные мышцы и бросился на отца. Не ожидавший нападения, Звездоцап отпрянул, поскользнулся и тяжело завалился на бок. Острые зубы Ежевики сомкнулись на горле Звездоцапа, и кот с садистским удовольствием наблюдал, как задергался в предсмертной агонии отец.

— Не-е-ет, Звездоцап! — дико завизжал Частокол и бросился на крупного Ежевику. Крутобок выставил вперёд лапу с выпущенными когтями и полоснул ими по боку брата. Частокол не удержался на лапах и тоже упал.

Началось настоящее побоище. Воробышек в ужасе глядел на это страшное явление.

«Я же целитель! — пронеслось вдруг в его голове. — Я должен останавливать бессмысленные кровопролития!»

— Огнезвёзд! — закричал он, бросившись к своему предводителю, который помогал Крутобоку уродовать визжащего от боли Частокола. — Нужно прекратить эту драку! Немедленно!

Рыжий кот стремительно повернулся к нему. Острые когти сверкнули в свете сияющих гнилушек. Воробушек охнул и осел на землю, получив довольно чувствительный удар.

— Не вмешивайся, молокосос! — рявкнул Огнезвёзд. — Дома ты ещё получишь за то, что якшаешься с этими предателями. А пока — отдохни!

Страшный удар лапы отбросил Воробышка от разгорающегося сражения, больно приложив об дерево.

Перед глазами потемнело, и маленький целитель потерял сознание.

Занимался обычный день. Солнышко неохотно поднималось из-за высоких гор. Легкий ветерок запутался в ветвях хмурого дерева и, тихо шелестя что-то на своём, непонятному никому, языке, пытался выбраться на волю.

Воробей резко дёрнулся и упал с подстилки, снова ударив то, что дамам обычно не показывают. К нему тут же метнулась Листвичка.

— Всё в порядке, мой хороший? Где ушибся?

— Всё в порядке, Листвичка! Извини, мне надо кое-что проверить. — Воробей быстрее молнии выскочил из пещеры.

А жизнь в лагере шла своим ходом. Весёлый Ежевика, ласково бодая лбом фыркающую Белку, собирал патрули. Крутобок умывался возле воительской палатки, готовясь к охоте. Ромашка следила за котятами. Огнезвёзд, добродушно мурлыкая, мирно сидел возле Карниза в окружении старших воителей. Из палатки старейшин раздавалось недовольное ворчание и тягостные вздохи — Её Величество Кисточка распекали-с очередную жертву.

«Это был всего лишь сон! — догадался Воробей. — Но такой реалистичный!..»

— Всё в порядке? — нервно повторила Листвичка, незаметно подойдя сзади.

— Теперь да.

— Ну что ж, тогда поможешь мне перебрать травы?

— С радостью, — почти искренне мяукнул Воробей, возвращаясь к себе в пещеру.

«Стоит заканчивать с валерьянкой перед сном. Иначе я сойду с ума уже на вторую ночь».


End file.
